


Daddy's boy

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Dominic is a teen camboy and his father finds out about his channel.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Daddy's boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaos Borealis's "Ospiti dallo spazio", prompt: underage; also for Lande di Fandom's "BadWrong week", prompt: incest

"Dominic Cooper, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The boy was startled by his father, who walked inside his room without even knocking. Thankfully Dom had just finished decorating his new mask.

"What?" He asked.

He was worried by those words, it usually meant that his dad was going to punish him. Unlike the other times, though, he had no idea what he had done to deserve it. He looked at him with puppy eyes just in case, hoping it would lessen his punishment.

"Oh, don't look at me all innocent and pure like that!" Lucas scolded him. He closed the door and lowered his voice into a threatening tone. "I've found your dirty channel."

Dominic paled at those words. It was impossible! How did he find it? He had made sure to hide everything about his real life, he had even created an email address specifically for that! He had tried to find himself online, he hadn't found anything! He could only find his own channel by looking for specific keywords like... A sudden thought crossed his mind and he dropped the innocent facade, smirking.

"And why were you looking for teen camboys, dad?"

Lucas blushed, but Dominic couldn't tell if it was out of shame for being caught or anger for his implicit confession.

"Don't change the subject, young man!" He retorted.

"I'm not, it's still the same. It's impossible to stumble on my channel by chance, trust me, I've tried. So, why were you looking for teen camboys?"

Dom turned his chair towards him, taking a sexy pose just to see his father's reaction. He was not surprised when he eyed him up.

"I see, you're one of those pervs." He chuckled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you little...!" Lucas replied.

The boy raised his hands in sign of peace.

"I'm not judging you. But I'm still curious, how did you find me? I always wear a mask."

"I've seen you make those, it wasn't that hard to get." The man pointed at the new one on his son's desk. "You're not exactly hiding them."

"Oh... it makes sense."

Lucas snorted.

"And why are you doing it? You don't need money!"

Dom shrugged.

"I like it. It's nice receiving compliments and gifts."

The man shook his head.

"What did I do wrong with you?" He muttered to himself. "You do know I have to take your laptop away for your own good, do you?"

Dom paled again.

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will! I'm your father, I should protect you from the pervs you're attracting!"

The boy stood up.

"If you do I'll tell mom you looked at child porn!"

Lucas stiffened.

"You wouldn't." He growled.

Dom felt a shiver run up his spine, but he wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. How many times had he imagined a similar scene?

"I have a proposal." He smirked. "I'll let you punish me. You can spank me or something, it's a good old-fashioned punishment. And I'll let you do it live on my channel, so that everyone would know I'm yours and yours only."

He took a step towards the other, taking his hands and making him place them on his chest.

"You can even fuck me if you want." He made a brief pause. "So... what do you think?"

***

"Hi everyone!"

Dom greeted his viewers, waving at the webcam. He was wearing a simple white domino mask instead of the decorated one he had finished earlier that day.

"This is a very special day for all of us. So, my dad found my channel, so he'll have to punish me..."

He made a sad face and a lot of worried and angry and sad comments popped up in the chat.

"But! Instead of taking my laptop away or preventing me from entertaining you he decided to spank me live in front of all of you to remind everyone who I belong to."

There was a sudden spike of eyes emojis together with the usual eggplant and droplets; it was clear they were interested.

"So, let me introduce my daddy!"

Dom moved a bit aside, showing off his father; he had made him wear a black domino mask, it was a great contrast - white and black, innocence and adulthood and all that jazz.

Lucas clearly wasn't used to move in front of a camera, almost cutting off his face from the frame before sitting on a chair beside his son's. He was almost regretting his decision, but at least that way he could control what his boy did for those pervs.

"Now that the introductions are done we can start!" Dom cheerfully announced.

He stood up and made his father move to the bed, from which the scene could be better recorded, then he laid over his knees. He made sure that his ass could be clearly seen by his public, his white jockstrap doing nothing to protect it from his punishment.

Lucas tentatively caressed his son's soft and naked skin, then he raised his hand and spanked him hard enough to leave a red sign on his pale cheeks.

Dom yelped in pain; he hadn't expected it to be that intense, especially not from the start, but he had to admit that the tingling sensation after the initial burn was quite nice.

The man grabbed his nape to keep him still as he hit him again and again, alternating between his cheeks to get them both bright red and hot. He licked his lips, feeling his arousal grow and manifest in his black boxers.

The boy started squirming after a while, his moans turning into whines as he endured that punishment. He could feel his father's hard-on against his stomach, and he could feel his own growing one rub against the other's thigh. He really liked that situation, even if he was almost crying.

Lucas stopped when he was satisfied with the result, caressing his son's reddened skin and smirking at his surprised noise at the sensation.

"You're such a naughty boy." He said in a low and warm tone of voice before sliding his hand between his legs to touch him. "You got hard for being spanked, you need more punishment."

Dom shivered in anticipation at those words.

"Yes, daddy!"

He rubbed against his hand, yelping in pain when his father lightly squeezed him.

"Stand up and take this off. I want you on all fours on the bed." Lucas ordered him.

The boy nodded and immediately obeyed. He was showing his red ass to the camera, so a shower of pings came from his laptop.

Lucas spanked him again.

"On the other side, let them see your pretty face."

Dom promptly turned around, letting everyone see his flushed face and chest.

The man grabbed his hair and pulled him to let him show his erection while he massaged his from above his underwear. Many more pings came.

"Do you hear that? It's the sound of people approving this punishment. They think you deserve it. And I'll give it to you." He almost growled.

"Yes, daddy!"

Dom's voice was trembling with excitement, his body ready to take everything he wanted to give him.

Lucas couldn't help but smirk as he let go of his hair and climbed behind him. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand, pouring some directly between his son's buttocks.

The boy moaned in surprise at the cold sensation on his burning skin, biting his lower lip when he felt the other's fingers spread it on his hole. He let out an obscene moan when the man pushed them in and started to prepare him, his hands grabbing the sheets to prevent himself from masturbating. He still had a show to give after all.

Lucas moved his fingers in and out of him, spreading them and turning them, rubbing them all around to help his son relax and lube him up. It was hard to resist fucking him, his lewd voice was driving him mad already and they were just at the beginning.

Dom pushed his ass towards his fingers after a while, begging him for more.

"Daddy, please!"

The man spanked him and bit his lip for the way his ass clenched around his fingers.

"Be a good boy or I'll have to deny you your orgasm." He threatened.

The boy whined, but he nodded and bit his lip. He had loved the spank while he had his father's fingers inside, it was so intense!

Lucas couldn't resist for long, though, as soon as he was satisfied by the way his son's ass sucked his fingers in he pulled them out. He took his boxers off and lubed himself, trying to show his dick to the camera. He thought he did a good job since there was a spike of pings.

He grabbed Dom's red buttocks and spread them, rubbing himself between them just to tease him and the viewers.

"Daddy!" The boy pleaded.

Lucas couldn't resist: he pushed himself into him with more ease than he had thought, needing just a couple good thrusts to sink fully into him; it was perfectly clear that his son had played with himself a lot.

Dom moaned obscenely, feeling his legs tremble for the pleasure. It was way better than the dildo!

The man started to move slowly, making sure the other was used to his size before picking up his pace. He could tell he was doing well by the way his son moaned and the more frequent pings coming from the laptop.

The boy was feeling weaker and weaker, so much so that his arms couldn't support him anymore and he rested his face on the sheets.

Lucas growled at that and grabbed him by the neck to lift him up, being careful not to choke him.

The pings exploded when the viewers could see Dom's flushed chest and face, his leaking dick and his trembling legs all at once.

The man felt a wave of pride in knowing that it was thanks to the way he was fucking his son that those sounds filled the room.

"No coming until I say so, understood?" He ordered before licking the boy's ear.

The latter nodded, grabbing his arm to support himself.

"Good."

Lucas nibbled at his lobe, using his free hand to caress Dom's chest; he reached one hard nipple and pinched it, making him shiver and raise his voice for the pleasure.

Dom was doing his best to resist, but every thrust hit that special point inside him that sent sparks straight to his dick, making it extremely hard to control himself.

"Daddy! Da-aah!-ddy!" He begged, strengthening his hold on his arm to prevent himself from masturbating.

"Do you want to come? Do you want it?" The man asked in a low tone of voice.

"Yes! Ple-eeh!-ase!"

Lucas fucked him even harder at that confession, panting and moaning, and he moved his hand from his son's chest to his dick. He grabbed it and masturbated him at the same pace as his thrusts.

Dom cried out in pleasure, trembling from head to toe as he felt overwhelmed by pleasure; he came after a few moments, tensing and clenching around his father's dick as he unloaded in his hand.

"Fuck!" Lucas growled.

He was too excited to resist to that, so after some more thrusts he came deep inside his son.

The sudden silence caused by their lack of moans was filled with their pants and the laptop's pings.

Lucas was the first to get a hold of himself, so he carefully pulled out of Dom, who whined in complaint, and made him lay on the bed. He caressed his still red ass, walking towards the webcam.

"Show's finished for today. See you next time, gentlemen, I'll monitor everything my son will do from now on." He declared.

He was surprised to see so many comments of approval in the chat.

"Bye everyone!" Dom tiredly said, smiling and waving his hand.

Lucas closed the stream, then he walked back to his son and removed his mask.

"We need a shower before your mother comes back. Let's go."

He took Dom's mask off too, then he lifted him and brought him to the bathroom.


End file.
